Whisper
by Mermels
Summary: This is a lovely little ficcy that I wrote as the ending of an epic that went NO WHERE! It is the last battle of the War and Harry has help from some one that wouldn't let the light go out. Slight Mary-Sue, not much! Please Read&Review!


_Whisper_

A/N: This was supposed to be the ending to one of my epic fics that went down the drain. I decided to write just the ending because that was the whole reason that I wanted to write the epic in the first place, and it continuously ran through my head until I got it onto paper. So . . . . here it is! By the way, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, every one would be gay!!

* * *

Voldemort flung open the giant doors to the Great Hall, creating a domino effect as all of the students and staff of Hogwarts screamed and panicked. He swept his gaze over the crowd, immediately picking out faces he wanted destroyed more than anything. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Mimnerva McGonagall, Remus lupin. And of course, Harry Potter. As his Death Eaters swarmed in behind him, he picked out the faces of his loyal student followers. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and off in a corner with a girl was Draco Malfoy.

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes. Draco appeared to be argueing with the brunette, who was clearly trying to go towards the fighting. She had her wand out and was tugging at the hand fisted around her bicep. He watched Draco release her after a few moments, as the brunette kissed his cheek and slipped into the crowd.

Turning his attentions back to the battle, Voldemort reveled in the screams of the dying, before striding into the fray to find Dumbledore and his child saviour.

* * *

"Draco! Let me go! He's here, and I need to do what's right. Nothing is going to change that!" Nicoletta hissed.

"It's too dangerous. Slip out the back, take as many with you as possible," Draco hissed back, grabbing her upper arm. "This would be a really bad time for you to test out your gift one last time!"

"Draco, it's in my name. I _am _the victory of the people. If I can soak up enough of his magic, I can throw it all back at him. Trust me," Nicoletta said, and smiled sadly.

He only nodded and released her. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Besides, I'm too stubborn for him to kill me. You know that."

Her head held high, Nicoletta strode confidently into the swarm of students, some attempting to fight death, others already submitting to it and the Death Eaters that had arrived with the Dark Lord.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

She spotted an area that people were forming a circle around. She knew that that was where she would find the Boy-Who-Lived and Voldemort.

Nicoletta pushed her way through, ignoring the many hands that strove the hold her away from the center. She burst through the people to see Harry Potter get hit with the Cruciatus Curse, falling to his knees, then rising when the curse was ended by Dumbledore.

Nicoletta chose that moment to dive in front of Harry and Dumbledore, her arms out as if to shield them. "You can't do this!" she cried, as most of the fighting stopped so that the Death Eaters could watch this girl take on the Dark Lord.

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

"Another child saviour. Can't do anything for yourself, Dumbledore? Well child, who do you think you are, that you could stop me?" Voldemort demanded, glaring at her.

"My name is Nicoletta. I am the victory of the people. No curse you send shall pass, as long as I will it so." She gazed into his red eyes with her midnight blue eyes calmly.

"Imperio!" He cried, his wand pointed at her. When the curse hit, he found no buzz of connection. Only the slight rock of Nicoletta's body showed the curse had been cast at all.

_This truth drive me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

"I told you. No curse shall pass. It is a gift bestoyed upon me by my great-grandmother's grandmother, Morgan le Fay." Nicoletta's voice rose above the crowd, floating to al corners of the room.

"I refuse to believe. Only Morgause had children. Crucio!" Voldemort's spell caused a slightly larger rock in Nicoletta, as her arms went down to clutch at her stomach where the curse had hit.

"Nicoletta!" A voice cried in anguish, one Nicoletta was sure belonged to Pansy, one of her best friends.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they are screaming your name_

"You shall not win! I won't allow it!" She nearly screamed as she resumed her stance.

"Step away Nicoletta. You won't win against him. Only I can!" Harry called out, using his 'hero' voice.

Nicoletta knew that she couldn't let him do that, and that if she didn't succeed, he wouldn't win.

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep Never die_

"I can do this," Nicoletta whispered as Voldemort raised his wand again.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Nicoletta felt her knees give when the spell hit her, and she fell to the floor, gasping. Her forehead rested on the cool tiles of the floor as her heart stopped momentarily and her lungs refused to work. Another gasp notified everyone that she was still alive.

Draco had forced his way forward as well by now, entering the circle in time to see her get up off the ground.

"I can't die from that. I told you," Nicoletta rasped out, still trying to get her breath back.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_There's much more to come_

"No! You will die. If I have to cast the spell a thousand times, **you will die**!" The Dark Lord screamed before shooting another killing curse.

Nicoletta watched as the bolt of green light came towards her, but didn't try to dodge it. This one knocked her back down against the floor, where she lay panting as her heart and lungs once again stopped and started.

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

"Nica! Don't do this. You can only take so much magic!" called Draco, who was hugging a sobbing Pansy to his chest.

Nicoletta winced as she stood; both form the pain of the curse and of him using her pet name, which he only used when he was desperate, or overly emotional.

"You! Can you just die? Avada Kedevra!" Voldemort's voice was getting agitated, she could tell even through the hazy pain that surrounded her with each new curse. If she could only last two more shots, she'd have enough power to throw back and stun him, so Harry could deal the deathblow and end this.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep Never die_

Nicoletta didn't even bother to get back onto her feet, rising only to her knees, nto sure if her legs could support her full weight.

"I won't die. I refuse to!" she replied to his question from pre-curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord yelled, his fury evident on his face.

Her head went back as her eyes glazed over, and Draco was sure that she wouldn't survive another blast.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

The same thought had just occurred to Nicoletta. She gathered up all of the Dark residue that she had received from the six curses her body had absorbed.

'If only this had been different. If only I knew I wouldn't die. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, hell even Hermione, Ron and Harry, they could live their lives without regret. If only I had been named for something other than the defeat of a mad man. If only. . .' Nicoletta thought as she searched for her last remains of strength.

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Foraking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to met my end and-_

Struggling to her feet, she pointed her wand at Voldemort, all of her being focused on unraveling the monster before her.

"Avada Kedavra!" she cried, her voice echoing loudly as she threw all of her hate, rage, and power at Voldemort.

Voldemort was thrown off his feet, his face contorted with fear and hate. It was aimed at the brunette, who was swaying in place, her head thrown back and tears running out of glazed eyes.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," someone breathed as Harry raised his wand and repeated the spell, once again hitting the Dark Lord.

With a pain-filled screech of rage, the body of Voldemortcrumbled to dust. Once the Death Eaters saw this, they threw down their wands in surrender.

Nicoletta finally collapsed, her eyes closing gently.

Pansy rushed forward with Millicent to carry her away to the infirmary.

"Nica, darling, sweetheart?" Pansy whispered, stroking her hair away from her face. "Why did you do this?"

At her words, Nicoletta's eyes fluttered open momentarily. "I couldn't let him turm off the light. Is it still on?"

Harry looked over Pansy's shoulder and touched her cheek. "Don't worry about the light. Just stay awake."

"Is the light still on? Did he turn it off?" she insisted, attempting to sit up.

"Of course the light is still on, Nica. You kept him from the source," crooned Draco from his postion next to Millicent.

A smile graced Nica's face. "I knew I could stop the pain. I love you guys . . ." she whispered, breathing out for the last time.

"Nica! Oh gods, Nica!" Blaise called as he ran over from where he had been held.

"She's . . . . gone. . . ."

* * *

well, review please!

$ Lirimaer


End file.
